


Beauty

by ChocoNut



Series: Tales of love (Season 3/4) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 3x7 missing scene, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Feels, Jaime begins to fall for his wench, Jaime's thoughts about Brienne, Missing Scene, Post bearpit, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: When Brienne and Jaime walk back after he rescues her from Locke and the bear, he begins to think about the wench in a new light.





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> My ramblings, something that haunted me all night that I had to just write it down. Hope you enjoy it!

_ Beauty _, he’d grown up thinking, was none but sweet Cersei, dainty and slender, soft and feminine; but little did he know until now, that the homely wench in the tattered pink gown would begin to attract his attention and enslave his consciousness far more than the lover he ached to return to. Mud splattered all over her rags and blood oozing out of the numerous wounds that cut her skin apart, she was a pathetic sight, yet there seemed to be something about her that arrested his mind and held his thoughts in chains.

_ Beauty _, he assumed, implied women desirous of a home and hearth, those seeking passion in embroidery and dancing, those who craved for safe lives in the arms of their lord husbands and a brood of children to surround them; but how was he to guess, that of all the fair maidens in this world, the sword wielding wench who cared not for a life for herself and found pleasure in the service of others would be the one to appeal to him?

_ Beauty _, he had always believed, was to be found in the soft touch of pretty little hands, ones not unlike his sister’s that had held him countless times, often in the throes of their passion; but not even once in all the days they'd been forced together, had he any inkling, that the great lumbering beast of a woman who walked beside him would bestow upon him a touch far more tender than any hands that had ever met his flesh.

_ Beauty _, all these years for him, had been passion and desire, the numerous nights he’d shared with Cersei causing him to pine for her and wonder how he could lead a life without her; but not more than two nights ago, did he come upon to see that compassion bore far more weight than carnal desires and lust, the wench, the sole exception among the countless who had recoiled in disgust upon his sorry state, one out of the many to have shown him such mercy and kindness none had ever bothered with before.

_ Beauty _, was the Kingslayer, or so he had thought, giving up all expectations from the world to see him for what he truly was, but never in his life would he forget the look in Brienne’s eyes when she’d quit using the ignominious title he loathed, when she had, for the first time, locked him in a gaze that would forever haunt him whilst addressing him by his proper name, when she had, like none other, put her trust in the word of a renowned oathbreaker.

_ Beauty _, he was now sure, meant the wench's eyes, pretty as the ocean and clear as the sky, large and luminous, mesmerizing him and ensnaring his senses whenever they met his, his heart skipping a beat more than once when she’d looked upon him with those astonishing pools.

_Beauty _, only now did he realize, was Brienne of Tarth, a woman so unlike Cersei, their dissimilarities akin to the ground and the sky; but disparities be damned, he'd found her so captivating that she’d drawn him to her like a moth to a flower, consuming his day and night, residing in his dreams and consciousness, the mere thought of her fate compelling him to embark on a life threatening quest to rescue her.

_Beauty _ lay in the eyes of the beholder, they always said, and this was true, for beauty was Brienne - this truth only now hitting him hard and squarely in the face. In spite of all the resistance he'd been putting up, in spite of every move he'd made to keep her at bay, he was now beginning to see the woman beside him in a new light, a new respect, a new regard, and perhaps something more growing for her deep within the farthest corners of his heart.

His lips curving in a secret smile, he stole a furtive glance at her, hoping, despite the chances being close to naught, that this wouldn't be the last he’d see of her.


End file.
